


The Road To Eden.

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: The Incredible Hulk (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Optimism, Poetry, Quotes Added. Cryptic Style., Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Caught up in an emotional storm brewing...David's P.O.V.Based on Series 2. Episodes: 27 & 28. Mystery Man...(Occuring after.)
Relationships: David Bruce Banner/Jack McGee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	The Road To Eden.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LenoraLana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoraLana/gifts).



> For keeping the T.V. Series Fandom alive!

I vaguely recall things now which I lacked...My subconscious mind (Can see) Images forming...Almost flooding back.

A storm...A car crash...My mind...Blank...A hospital bed...A visitor...I knew him...(I had said.) 

An aircraft...A fleeting flight...I didn't put up a fight.

A storm...A crash...My mind...Clearing...(So intriguing!)

A map...A plan...Was I winning...(My man?)

Vivid descriptions...You gave me...Could (YOU)...Really save...(ME?)

A cold night...A camp sight...A warm fire...In our sights...(New insights!)

A hard road lay ahead...Restless thoughts...Entered and filled my empty head...(Something I should not dread.)

A bush fire...Circumstances dire...Essential nourishment we lacked...A hungry wolf pack...(I had to watch your back.)

Another camp fire blazed to share...An abundance of service berries...(Medium-rare for you kind Sir!)

Only you and I...So scared...Stranded...Right there.

An escape...A long road lay ahead...(You already...So far in my head.)

An imminent wolf pack...I blacked out...Lost track.

A clearing...Feeling calm...No bells of alarm.

Half naked and shivering...You sleeping?...I stroked your fevered brow...(I felt something change...Somehow?)

You appreciated my doctoring skills...You needed a true friend...My mind still reeling...I visualized a sad end...(But such strong feelings.)

My face in a stream...I wept...I finally knew myself...(If only it was a bad dream.)

I couldn't change your mind...Tried in vain...Gave it my best shot...Trying to be kind.

You made the wrong choice...Stiff pride?...I...(Just couldn't give up...On us...I felt strange new truths forming from my inner voice deep inside.)

Danger zone...Trapped...A flaming hell fire...(Threatening to take you from me...For good...Perhaps?)

Another black out...Bad timing...(And after all the comforting times we two have just shared together)...Lost forever?

(Vague recollections)...You...Pleading...Someone...To help me...Get through...….

Our love...Feeling so tried and true...Yet now...(What on earth am I supposed to do?)…

Epilogue:---

I have got to hand it to you this time Mister McGee...You played a real blinder... (You really...GOT ME!)

The End.


End file.
